Reminiscing and Detention
by Zeriku
Summary: -Sequel to Spots and Smirks- Tsuna reminisces, which kinda landed him on detention. Guess who's in charge. 1827
1. Reminiscing

Don't own, right?

Warning: Yaoi/BL, semi-smut (?)

This is a sequel to **'Spots and smirks'**, so maybe you wanna read it before reading this. And stuff. lol

-This be present happening-

_-This be past happening-_

'_This be thought'_

=herebepagebreak

The figure in the bed tossed and turned, grunts and mewls coming out from slightly parted lips. The sheets were disheveled, almost falling on the floor, and slightly damp from sweat.

After a few more minutes, wide caramel eyes shot open as the slightly parted lips also opened wide, gasping for air. Unfocused eyes stared up at the ceiling, darkened by the lack of light. From the looks of it, it's still a few more hours before dawn.

Tsuna groaned.

This has been going on for a week now, him being awake before dawn. Heck, even Reborn is surprised that the no-good Tsuna wakes up earlier than a rooster nowadays. Though that was quickly replaced with a smugness that Tsuna hated the most.

"_Wild dream?" the infant asked, a smirk playing on his lips._

_The teenager flushed and grabbed the sheets, trying to cover the obvious stimulation he got from his dream. _

"_N-no!" he denied. Though they both knew it was a futile retort._

_Thankfully, Reborn let it go. Snuggling back in his bed, the baby said, "Maybe I should talk to Hibari about this," then he was asleep, a bubble coming out from his nose. _

_He didn't have a chance to hear Tsuna's "Hiiii!?", nor the sound of labored breathing as said brunette stumbled towards the bathroom._

Being pulled back to the present by the hurting between his legs, Tsuna grunted as he started his travel, yet again, to the bathroom, intent on taking a very cold shower in the break of dawn.

Life hates him, yes?

=herebepagebreak=

Not having the chance to get even a wink of sleep after his early shower, Tsuna trudged downstairs, sulking. He hated being woken up early, thus he hates what wakes him up early. Before, it was a damned alarm clock. When Reborn came, his alarm clock became a gun. Or hot water. Or something infinitely harmful than an alarm clock.

But now,_ now_, Tsuna doesn't know whether his new wake up call is more dangerous than the previous ones. It's more dangerous to the extent that he may lose his sanity (and morality). Which is bad, real bad.

Arriving at the kitchen, he pulled a chair out and sat on it. While waiting for his food, he stared on the table, eyebrows knitted unconsciously. He didn't know why he was having those dreams… well, that's not entirely right. He did know why he was having those dreams, though he's still puzzled why he was having those dreams.

'_Ugh, that was confusing,'_ he thought as he scratched the back of his neck.

A plate covered the wood, and an enticing aroma filled his nostrils, taking his mind away from all that's troubling him.

"Eat well, ok? I fried the egg and sausages lightly so that you can bite and chew on them easily," his mother said, ever-smiling.

Tsuna's mind halted when he heard a particular word. Suddenly, the memory he had been suppressing down very hard resurfaced.

"_I'll bite you to death. Mercilessly."_

"_H-H-Hii-!?"_

_Swooping down, the raven-haired teen latched his lips on that of the one beneath him, slipping his tongue inside the parted lips. Brown eyes widened some more as the struggling faded, the kiss rendering the younger of the two unmoving. Not satisfied with the lack of reaction, the one on top squeezed the other's thigh, eliciting a gasp and a renewed effort of struggling. _

_Smirking against the kiss, the older's tongue touched the other's, coaxing it to play and seemingly asking for permission. After a few minutes, the brunette responded shyly, unsure of what is happening. Growling as he got his consent, the older teen tilted his head on an angle that made the kiss deeper, earning a squeak of surprise from the one he's devouring._

_Long minutes of tongue play passed before the raven haired one decided to pull back. Licking his lips, a smug smirk appeared as he took in the appearance of the one beneath him. Hooded eyes, parted lips, and a red streak running across from cheek to cheek._

_Needless to say, all of these just made him want more than what he had expected. Leaning in for another kiss, he hissed, "Mine."_

A kick on the back of his head sent Tsuna's mind back to the present. Rubbing on the sore spot, he glared at the perpetrator.

"I suggest you run or you'll be late." He pointed at the wall clock. "5 minutes 'til the bell rings."

"Hiiii!!!"

Gobbling up his breakfast in inhumane speed, Tsuna dashed out, almost bumping on Gokudera.

"Tenth!"

"No time!"

Grabbing on the other's collar, Tsuna ran as fast as his short legs could. Along the corner was Yamamoto. Not even having the chance to greet the brunette, he too was grabbed by the collar and dragged along, both he and Gokudera swishing behind Tsuna like some kind of paper.

"You! Don't make the Tenth carry your ass!"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera. It was Tsuna who grabbed me."

"But he wouldn't have if you weren't in the way!"

The one-sided bickering continued, though Tsuna could care less. His eyes brightened considerably as he saw the school gates. A rush of energy much similar to that of the being hit by the Dying Will Bullet ran through the brunette's body. Speeding up, all three of them ended up sprawled on the school ground, the sound of the bell ringing following a second later. Much tired from his exercise, Tsuna heaved for breath while lying on his back.

"Tenth!" Gokudera was suddenly on his side. "I'm so sorry that you had to be tired for my sake! Please allow me to carry you to class!"

A chuckle from their side. The silver-haired guardian glared. "Shut up, you baseball freak!"

Grinning, Yamamoto said, "Well, you should start carrying Tsuna then. We're somewhat late for class as it is."

Wanting to retort but held it in, Gokudera lifted Tsuna up, bridal style. As they began walking towards the building, he couldn't help but feel intense eyes glaring at him. Though a quick scan of the school grounds and buildings revealed no one, so he just let it go.

Luckily for the three of them, their first period teacher also ran in late, grumbling something about stupid kids playing with dangerous toys. Tsuna, to some extent sprawled over his desk, was still gulping for air whilst groaning as the soreness started to creep to his muscles.

And, speaking of soreness, there is one particular part of him that is still sore. Even after a week has passed.

_Seeing as his partner is already naked, Hibari made quick work of his own clothes. Unbuttoning his shirt with inhumane speed, his eyes stared down at Tsuna, gaze intense. The younger just looked back in forth from his hands to his eyes while his mind tried to catch up on the very fast turn of events, though his eyes stilled its pacing when the president shrugged the shirt off._

_Tsuna gulped. And again when hands went down to unbuckle a belt. That's the moment his mind jumpstarted._

"_Hiiiiii!! What're you doing!? Why're you- Owww!?"_

_He whimpered as leather met his skin. Opening an eye, he looked down at his thigh, whimpering some more at the reddening spot. Eyes going up, he met Hibari's glare. The older held the belt in one hand._

"_Stupid herbivore." The pants were unbuttoned and unzipped. "Your naiveté…" _

_A smirk before Tsuna experienced what he shouldn't be experiencing (well, at his young age, that is)._

_His schoolmates wondered what torture Hibari made Tsuna go through that particular day when they heard cries and wails from the clinic, inhumane ones at that. And that kept on for a good thirty minutes before they died down. But even as lunch ended, no battered Tsuna appeared on the door. They actually all began to worry when Tsuna still didn't appear after the dismissal bell rung, but not one had the guts to go even 3 classrooms near the clinic. Not when they heard those wails full of pain._

"-wada. SAWADA!!!"

"Hiiii!?"

Standing up all of a sudden, pain shot from his spine, traveling up and down for a few seconds. He bit his lower lip, preventing a whimper.

"Sleeping at the start of the day…" Tsuna cringed at the anger in his teacher's voice. He knew what was coming next.

"Stay after school for detention!"

As if on cue, the door suddenly slid open, and in came the one person Tsuna, much to his chagrin, has been avoiding for a week now.

Which may have angered the raven-haired youth, by the looks of it.

Looking the teacher straight in the eye, Hibari said, "I'll be the one to supervise his detention."

Gokudera started his ranting rampage directed at Hibari, while Yamamoto held onto him, seemingly preventing the Italian in pulling some dynamites and/or going up at the front to punch the living daylights out of the teacher and a certain student.

The brunette's eyes, wide as they are, widened more as he stared at his teacher pitifully, telepathically pleading him to say no. But, really, the gods were being cruel again to Sawada Tsunayoshi, for his teacher just nodded vigorously, not wanting to incite the young president's wrath.

"O-of course! No problem with me!"

Nodding, Hibari glanced at Tsuna from the corner of his eyes. Immediately frozen on the spot, Tsuna could only stare back, cold sweat appearing on his face. Seeing this, Hibari smirked a subtle one.

"After class, at the reception room." He turned to leave, but stopped and looked at Tsuna once more. "I'll bite you to death if you're a second late."

When the door closed, Tsuna felt faint.

'_I hate you, Reborn, and all the other beings that are conspiring against me,'_ he mentally sobbed.

And for once, he wished the dismissal bell wouldn't ring.

=herebepagebreak=

No lemon or something.

*ish murdered*

B-but chapter 2?

*ish revived*

Review please, and thanks for reading. (suggestions for the 'detention' open .-.)


	2. Detention

Third time is the charm. _Holy shit_.

I'm deeply sorry for taking _so long_. But, as the above implied, this is the third time I've rewritten it.

**Warning:** Male to Male buttsecks. Poor use of tense. Unbeta'd.

I don't own KHR.

**=doy=**

Tsuna groaned, asking the gods (if there were any) why, oh why in all of the billions of people that populates the Earth is he the one forced to endure such suffering? Punishment? _Humiliation_?

A cold and calloused hand tracing its way from the back of his knees until the end of the short skirt snapped him out of his reverie, making him shudder and squeak. Tsuna bites his lower lip, choking down any sounds that are trying to erupt from his lips. No need to really embarrass himself further.

The hand slides back down, stops just above his knees, and slides back up again until just below his buttocks, lifting the skirt in process and revealing the demure white panties. Ah, the humiliation, Tsuna thinks, bowing his head as he bites deeper on his lower lip. Any further and it may draw blood.

He can feel the cold air caress his legs and lightly covered bottom. He gulps as he anticipates what will happen next, not really liking his current position of not seeing his… punisher as he's currently bending over the desk in a girl's uniform. A Namimori girl's uniform. With a carnivore behind you.

A _hungry_ carnivore who's been eyeing you hungrily for the past few minutes and has a hand resting on your bum. _Hiiii_!

And then something hard and cold prods between the cleft of his ass, making him squeak yet again and stutter out a, "H-Hiba-" before he's cut off by a hard smack on his left buttock, which makes him cry out in pain and put his hand on his mouth to prevent any other sounds. The trembling and hiccups he's unable to suppress though, but that's just the way Hibari likes it. It makes the brunette look… more desirable, fuckable.

_Cuter_, an annoying part of his mind tells, and he bites it to death mentally, because it _is_ annoying. Especially last week, nagging and teasing Hibari that he feels something for the weak herbivore in front of him now.

Lightly shaking his head, he then proceeds to bunch up the skirt on Tsuna's waist and tuck it so that it stays there and lets him enjoy the view of that pert bottom clothed in demure white panties with a heart in the middle. Tsuna raises his head to look at him, caramel eyes watery and pleading. Hibari raises an eyebrow at him, a hand tracing the cleft of his ass through the white cloth down to his balls, pulling forth a choked mewl. He prods at that part for a moment before sliding further and cupping Tsuna's obvious erection.

"A-Ahn!"

The young brunette shivers violently as Hibari continued to press and stroke and squeeze his manhood, making the brunette wet the pristine white panties he still has on. From his mouth spilled many sounds, compensating for the ones he held back earlier. After a few more seconds, they stop and Hibari is quite disappointed because what he heard was like a cherub's song to his ear and dick.

But, back to the business in hand.

Pulling his quite moist hand away, he then hooks a finger on the waistband of the now-wet underwear and begins to pull it downwards, alerting the younger male and making him bristle and call out his name in panic.

Wrong move, Hibari thinks, because that only makes him hornier than he already is. Growling, he abandons the pulling down of the wet panties (leaving them on Tsuna's knees), proceeds to unbutton and unzip his pants, and free his rock-hard manhood. His hands then grasps the butt cheeks presented to him and pulls them apart from each other to expose that hole he's been dying to go in for the past seven days.

He thinks of just shoving in with one fluid movement, but he's not _that_ heartless, even if this is for detention. Still, the temptation is too much and Hibari growls and slaps Tsuna's butt hard because… just because. He hears a surprised squeak though, and he smirks before spitting on his hand and coating his finger with his saliva. Without any warning, he presses a finger inside til the knuckle, relishing in the sharp intake of breath and his name being choked out combined with "No"s and "Please"s and "Stop"s.

He pays no heed though, because this is supposed to be _detention_, and it should _hurt_, but he's being nice and doing something to make the hurt _lessen_. Shoving in another finger, he groans in time to another of Tsuna's cry of pain. The sweet tight heat sucking his fingers in is crushing his control into smithereens. Quickly inserting the third finger, he scissors them for a bit before pulling out, grips the slim hips and positions the weeping head of his cock to Tsuna's entrance.

"Tsunayoshi," he whispers, and then pushes forward _fast_, burying himself balls-deep. Tsuna wails at that, back arching almost too painfully to be possible. Tears fall from the corner of his eyes, and Hibari leans at that to whisper and kiss at the back of his ears and nape. He pulls out though, and slides back in, a hand going down to Tsuna's half-hard cock to stroke it, the other hand sliding under the uniform up to the brunette's chest to play at one nipple.

It does little to distract Tsuna from the pain though, as he sobs because it hurts and Hibari should not be moving but _he is_.

Then, in a flash, he suddenly finds himself lying on the desk, facing a very menacing-looking Hibari. Doe-like eyes looks up at the grey ones above. They have something in them but before Tsuna could decipher it, Hibari's already kissing him senseless, tongue probing and tracing every part of his mouth. Too occupied is he with the kiss that he barely noticed Hibari sheathing himself again inside him.

In and out, in and out. A nip, a suck, a lick.

Hibari's kisses are a great distraction and is highly addicting, Tsuna says to himself as he wraps his arms around the other teen's neck and pulls him downward. He feels Hibari's smirk in their kiss, and suddenly he breaks it because the prefect just slammed really hard and fast and he just hit that _spot_.

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari says, voice thick and low with lust. The grip he has on Tsuna's hips tightens and he begins to pound on the smaller one's body.

Tsuna's response consists of a mewl, a broken and gasped out "H-Hibari" and hands grasping at his shirt to pull him down for another kiss. Tsuna may not know it, but him pulling Hibari down is more a stimulation, in Hibari's opinion, than a direct stroke in the cock.

Sliding his hand to wrap his around on the weeping cock of the brunette, he pumps it hard and fast and feels hot liquid spill on his hand. Tsuna's inner walls clamp down on him, and he buries himself as far as he could before growling on Tsuna's lips and spilling his seed deep inside.

Tsuna whimpers, slumping down at the desk and hands going lax from around Hibari's shoulders. His eyes are half-lidded when he looks up at Hibari, small mouth slightly open. Hibari kisses it, nips at the lower lip and smirks, making the one underneath blush despite his tiredness.

They stay like that for a few moments, calming their breaths.

Tsuna's near on sleeping when Hibari's voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"I expect you to be here at the same time in the next 7 days." His eyes harden. "With the required uniform."

Tsuna sobs.

**=doy=**

Omake:

Hibari pulls back, taking in the sight with a smirk. He's not a sadist… well, not that much. And, suddenly, he finds himself engulfed with smoke.

It catches Tsuna's attention, making him lift himself from the table by his elbows.

The gods really hate him.

Because where Hibari Kyoya should be, stands a taller man in a kimono with the same eyes but sharper features. His cold eyes rake over his exposed form, and Tsuna immediately wants to cover himself up but finds that he couldn't because-

"Being naughty, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna gulps, apprehension flooding in. It heightens when the faintest of smirks and a flash of _something_ appears on the older man's eyes.

"It seems you need to be disciplined… I think I need to bite you to death."

**=doy=**

*falls over*

Happy 2010.


End file.
